yugioh! vs!
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Yami dkk yang lagi berlibur, tiba2 kedatangn para pencuri ikan yang ternyata adl Satoshi dkk! crossover. yugi-oh dengan pokemon. skrh tambah lg dg 1 anime bru...
1. yugioh! vs pokemon! part 1

**Chapter 1: Yugi-oh!! Vs Pokemon!!**

Sedikit penjelasan, story ini adalah hasil cerita gabungan antara anime Yugi-oh!! Dengan anime-anime lain. Story yang sengaja saya buat sekocak-kocaknya!! ^^

Silakan disclaimernya:

Disclaimer: sebenarnya, saia mengakui bahwa yugi-oh duel monster adalah bukan milik SAYA!! Melainkan milik pak kazuki takahasi!! _

Mari kita awali dengan ciri khas dari narator pokemon ^^

Satoshi dan kawan-kawan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gym berikutnya. Mereka memutuskan pergi dengan naik kapal. Tapi mereka terjebak badai saat naik kapal, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pulau tak dikenal

Satoshi : oi?! Mana gym-nya?! Aku sudah

Tak sabar ingin bertanding pokemon!!

Takeshi : ehm, satoshi, sepertinya ini bukan tempat tujuan kita. Aku rasa kita sekarang telah tersesat di tempat aneh ini...

May : uappah??! Terus sekarang gimana donk?! Bukannya kata pak nahkoda tadi nie tempat yang bener?!

Max : tapi kak, kayaknya si pak nahkoda tadi jawabnya sama ragu-ragu gitu, satoshi aja yang langsung keluar kapal sehingga qta ditinggalin...

Satoshi : busyet dah!! Jadi elo nyalahin gua nie?! *naik darah*

Max : emang kenapa?? Kenyataannya gitu kaan?!

Satoshi : apaa?? Jadi loe nantang yaa???!!!

Max : klo iya kenapa??!!

Max dan Satoshi mulai bertengkar. May dan takeshi berusaha mati-matian memisahkan mereka. Semuanya berlangsung sengit. Sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi....

'krriuuuuukk...."

Oh, ternyata bunyi itu adalah bunyi perutnya yang merasa perutnya lapar langsung tolah-toleh mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Dan dia melihat sesuatu di tebing ujung pantai yang ternyata adalah...

Satoshi : IKAN BAKARR!! Pasti itu ikan bakar...!! hmm.. baunya sedap sekali! Ayo kita kesana!!!

Max, may, takeshi : jangan! Sapa tahu itu punya orang... oeey!!! Tunggu...!!!

Satoshi tak menghiraukan teman-temannya dan langsung berlari kearah adanya ikan bakar diikuti oleh pikachu. Takeshi dan yang lainnya ikut mengejar....

Akhirnya, sampailah satoshi di depan sebuah alat panggangan yang berisi sekitar 13 ekor ikan bakar (wez.. angka sial nie.. -_-). Lalu dia kembali tolah-toleh dan langsung melahap ikan bakar itu setelah memastikn kalau tak ada pemilik ikan bakar tersebut. Takeshi dan yang lainnya sampai disana dan May langsung marah-marah.

May : satoshi!! Kamu itu gimana sih??!! Ikan bakar itu pasti ada yang punya tahu!! Jangan rakus!!

Satoshi : hemm... nyuam nyam... nyapi, ikan banyar nie wenyak lhoo...!!! hm... rwasane, mak nyuss!!

Mendengar kata-kata satoshi yang awut-awutan karena sedang mengunya ikan itu, may jadi sedikit tergiur. Tanpa sadar dia mencomot satu ikan bakar dan memakannya. Ternyata rasanya memang mengingatkan kita kepada pak bondan, "mak nyuss...". may pun mencomot satu ikan bakar lagi dan keterusan makan ngikutin satoshi. Sedangkan takeshi, pikachu, dan max langsung sweat drop melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, rupanya max mulai tergoda oleh ikan bakar itu. Max mencoba satu, dan ternyata rasanya mangingetkannya pad motto 'sasa!! Terasa rasanya!!". Pantas saja dari tadi satoshi dan may tak berhenti memakan ikan ini. Dan dengan ini, bergabunglah max dalam rangka kegiatan mencuri ikan bakar!!

Sisanya adalah pikachu dan takeshi. Tentu saja pikachu tak tergoda karena pikachu itu herbivora. Lalu, bagaimana dengan takeshi?? Yah, tentunya dia bisa bertahan, tapi tak lama. Di sisa ikan bakar yang terakhir, akhirnya takeshi mengambil dan mencicipinya, diiringi tangisan kecewa dari para penggemar setia yang dari tadi telah memakan ikan bakar yang jumlahnya 13 itu sampai hanya sisa 1 buah saja. Akhirnya ikan bakarpun habis. Takeshi mulai cemas.

Takeshi: eh, bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja?? Bisa-bias kita dimarahi nanti kalau ketahuan!

All: uokeh! Lets go...

Baru saja pokemon in the gank mau kabur, datanglah seorang anak cowok manis dengan rambut yang seperti patrick, hanya saja dengan warna yang hitam dan sedikit merah diujungnya. anak dengan poni pirang itu lantas shock dan langsung guling2 di tanah...

Yugi: hueee....!! ikan bakarkuu!!! Ikan bakar buatankuu....!! habiis!!!!

Begitu kata anak yang ternyata adalah yugi sambil guling-guling dan termehek-mehek di tanah. Lalu, datanglah seorang anak yang mirip dengan orang yang berguling-guling di tanah ini, hanya saja terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi, bermata tajam, dan anehnya , sebagian poni pirangnya itu berdiri. Dia terlihat bingung melihat kembarannya. Dia mendekat pada yugi...

Yami: yu, yugi?? Ada apa??

Yugi: yami... hiks, ikan bakar buatanku... dimakan.. hiks, mereka... huaaa....!!!!!

Yami yang semula sweatdrop jadi mencuatkan urat di kepalanya ketika mendengar kalau makanannya dicuri oleh orang-orang nggak jelas macan pokemon in the gank. Tiba-tiba, muncullah teman-teman yugi yang lain...

duke: yugi...yami...! astojim! Busyet dah!!! Kuq ikan bakar kita jadi abiz gini??!!

Honda: jambret!! Sopo iki sing colong jupuk dhuweke awak dhewe??!!

Yugi: me, mereka... hiks, huaaa.....!! *nangis lagi*

Anzu: aduh mak! Lo gini kita makan apa dunk!! Kaiba, gimana klo elu aja beliin kita-kita pizza??

Kaiba: .....tidak.

Ryou: yah, tiwas gua berharap makan pizza tadi. Udah kecolongan ikan bakar, angan makan pizza pun tak jadi kenyataan... =.=

duke: wah, terus sekarang gimana??

Serenity: ya Allah.. mohon maafkan para pencuri itu.. meski mereka pantas untuk dibantai, dibacok, dan dimutilashi, tapi maafkan mereka ya Allah... (ntar saia ini yang dibantai ama fans nya pokemon -_-)

Kaiba: huff... 'mereka nie lebay-lebay banget sie?'

Saat berpikir begitu dalam hati, kaiba baru sadar klo salah satu orang yang paling lebay di YGO group, dari tadi nggak ngomong. Akhirnya kaiba memutuskan untuk bicara padaorang yang tak lain adalah jonouchi.

Kaiba: hei, anjing rabies (wah, sebutan baru nie)!! Kenapa dari tadi diam saja...? eh? HUEEHH...!!??

Kaiba yang melihat jonouchi langsung shock+takut+gemeter juga nahan ketawa+sweatdrop saat melihat jonouchi yang nangis kayak bayinya babi.

Jonouchi: makan... siangku...!!! huaaaaaa!!!!!!

Seketika itu juga jonouchi mengikuti yugi yang lagi guling-guling dan sambil nangis juga. Semuanya pada anime sweatdrop, tapi mereka kembali terfokus pada pokemon in the gank yang tidak mereka tahu dari mana asal-usulnya.

Honda: woh, kowe-kowe iki nggarai thok ae yo!! Ooh, maling!!! Digasak ae iki!!!

Yami: huh!! Kau membuatku sangat marah!! KITA DUEL!!!

Satoshi: heh?? Hah?? Duel pokemon maksudnya?! Oke! Aku terima!!!!

Wah, wah, padahal yang dimaksud yami-kun adalah duel M&W. Satoshi yang memang tak tahu-menahu tentang M&W ya tentu saja mengira ini tantangan untuk bertarung pokemon. Dan tentu saja YGO gank tidak mengira juga bahwa satoshi dkk telah salah paham. Yami memberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Di saat itu juga kaiba menelepon para pegawai nggak jelasnya dan meminta untuk disiapkan arena duel.

YGO group...

Yugi: hiks, yami.. berjuang ya... tapi....

Yami: huh, tenang saja! Akan kubuat para pencuri itu menyesal...!! kau juga jangan menangis, oke? *sambil menyusun deck-nya*

Yugi: hmm... anu.. tapi,

Ryou: sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pasang saja senyummu untuk kemenangan yami nanti, yugi!

Yugi: tapi teman-teman, aku rasa ini tidak per...

Yami: ok! Aku selesai!! Kaiba, bagaimana arenanya??  
kaiba: huh! Tentu saja sudah siap. Hey puppy, jangan nangis! Tangisanmu itu bikin ngeri tahu!!

Jonouchi: ikan bakar... hiks....

Kaiba: HIIIIYY...! sudaah!! Jangan nangis!! Ntar aku mesen pizza deh!!! *takut liat mukanya jou yang termehek-mehek*

Jonouchi: hueh?! Bener nie??!! Asyiikk!! Aku mauu...!!

Yami: baiklah! Aku sudah selesai menyusun deck-ku. Aku akan pergi ke arena

Yugi; yamii.. aku rasa...

All: good luck, yami...!

Yugi: ukh... -_-,

Akhirnya yami pergi ke arena duel tanpa mendengar kata-kata yugi yang sebenarnya merasa tak perlu diadakan pertandingan Gj ini. Yugi sudah memaafkan mereka. Toh, ikannya nanti bisa dibuat lagi... tapi apa daya, yami terlanjur naik ke arena... =.=

Nah, bagaimana duel Yami dan satoshi ini?? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!!

R&R nya yaa.... (pinjem puppy-eyes jonouchi & innocent face-nya yugi)


	2. just go fight

Hwallouww!!!!

Ketemu dengan saia di fic (yg sebenarnya adalah crossover) yugi-oh ini!!!

Nah, di chapter 2 ini, adalah lanjutan battle Yami dan Satoshi...!!

Btw, stelah Yugi-oh!! Vs Pokemon ini selesai, saia mungkin akan melanjutkan dengan Yugi-oh!! Vs Eyeshield 21!! Atau Yugi-oh!! Vs Bleach!!

Klu ada usul lagi, bisa tolong diajukan ke saia...!! ^^

Pokoknya usulkan saja anime/manga yang ingin anda buat supaya bertarung dengan para tokoh YGO (entah gimana caranya...)

Disclaimer: saia ini sering lupa ya kasih disclaimer?? Nah, pokoknya yugi-oh dan pokemon itu bukan punya saia kok. Saia Cuma pinjem tokohnya Cuma bentaarr...!! ntar saia balikin!!!

Nah, sekrang saia jawab repiewnya dulu... nggak keberatan kan??

Shigeru-chan:

Dika: ehe... sebenernya, saia nggak tahu sih, aslinya Yugi bisa masak atau nggak, tapi disini saia bikin bisa!!

Yami: bukannya... dulu pas jii-chan pergi ke luar, Yugi pernah nyoba bikin pancake buat sarapan yaa...?

Yugi: iyaa... emang kenapa?

Yami: seingatku... rasanya.. agak nggak...

Yugi: nggak apa, Yami?? (death glare)

Yami: nggak... nggak pa pa kok.... selanjutnya... =_=,

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: saia pingin para tokoh yugi-oh mempelajari bahasa daerah indonesia dan mencoba pindah agama (???)

Yugi: busyet dah... kan nggak boleh tuh klu ampe pindah agama semua??

Dika: udah lahh... bayangin aja klu para tokoh YGO ntu semuanya orang indonesia dan agamanya islam semua -_-...

Yami: author ini... memang gila..

Dika: apah!? Kamu mau cari gara-gara lagi?? Lihat aja ya nanti, di fic reveal the forbidden memory, kamu bakal saia bikin malu!!

Yami: (no comment, just sweat drops)

Yugi: klo untuk battlenya, nanti bakal jadi nggak terduga banget!! Ntar Yami berbuat kecurangan!!

Yami: apaah!!! Saya kan king of game gitu, masa' berbuat curang!!??

Dika: balesan buat yang tadi...!

Yami: *nih author seneng banget sih nyiksa saya!!*

Sora tsubameki:

Kaiba: teganya... oh... teganya, teganya, teganya, dirimu...

Dika: diem ah!! Ngapain sih pake ada acara nyanyi segala!! (nyumpel mulut kaiba pake koran bekas)

Kaiba: umph...!! uuph...!!

Dika: hei, Satoshi...! pinjem pikachunya!!

Satoshi: aye-aye, author!! (minjemin pikachu)

Dika: pikachu, listrik 100.000 volt!! (kaiba mental ampe ke planet mars)

Yugi: seram...

Yami: nah, biarkan para orang gila disana dan mari saksikan chapter 2 ini...

Dika: dan tentunya dendam saia bertambah karena untuk kesekian kalinya saia dihina Yami...

Chapter 2, just go fight

Yami dan Satoshi berdiri berhadapan. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Memuat pakaian mereka sedikit berkibar-kibar. Suasana sedikit menegang. Akhirnya ketegangan itu terpecah oleh suara Kaiba...

Kaiba: jadi, pertarungan akan dimuali. Aku akan menjadi wasitnya..

Takeshi: lhoh!!?? Nggak bisa!! Akulah yang jadi wasit!!

Kaiba: enak saja! Akulah yang lebih pantas jadi wasit tahu!!

Takeshi: aku sudah berpengalaman!!!

Kaiba: aku ini pemimpin Kaiba Corporation, tahu!!

Takeshi: siapa peduli! Nantinya juga aku akan jadi peternak pokemon...!!!

Akhirnya perdebatan terjadi. Semuanya pada sweatdrop, tak menyangka bahwa Kaiba, juga Takeshi yang biasanya bersikap dewasa malah berebut menjadi wasit. Pertengkaran pun dipecah oleh Serenity yang beru saja mendapat ide...

Serenity: eh! Gimana klo wasitnya 2 aja! Insyaallah pasti Allah me-ridhoi keputusan ini...

Kaiba: heh! Appa..?! dasar...

Kaiba: ...pinter banget lu!! Itu ide bagus!! Yak, wasitnya saya dan err...

Takeshi: takeshi!

Kaiba: ya! Takeshi!!

Para tokoh YGO sweatdrop. Mereka pikir tadi si Kaiba bakal ngehina atau bilang 'GUOBLOK!!' ke Serenity. Ehh.. nggak tahunya malah memuji ide Serenity.

YGO grups: *ada apa nih sama si Kaiba? Tadi bertengkar, sekarang malah muji-muji orang bego..?* (dan tentu aja ngomongnya dalam hati.)

Masuk ke duel, sekarang Satoshi dan Yami berdiri berhadapan. Yami menyiapkan kartunya, sementara Satoshi menyiapkan pokemonnya. Yami tak menyadari kalau Satoshi tak membawa deck ataupun duel disk (buta apa bego nih orang? Masak duel disk segitu gede-nya masih gak nyadar juga klu Satoshi gak bawa?!), dan satoshi juga tak menyadari bahwa Yami tak menyiapkan poke-ball. Kaiba memulai pertandingan tanpa menduga bahwa ada kesalahpahaman besar disini...

Kaiba: pertandingan antara Yami melawan... melawan, siapa yaa...?

Satoshi: namaku Satoshi dari kota Masara! (khas nya satoshi nie..!)

Yami: ooh... satoshi tooh...

Ryou: ih, kampungan banget namanya...

Satoshi: appa??! Daripada rambutmu! Kayak nenek-nenek tua di pulau bangka belitung sana!!

Yugi: err... sudahlah! Ryou, kau tak boleh berkata begitu...

Ryou: tapi aku kan anak jujur gitu loh. Klu ampe aku nggak jujur, apa kata dunia?? (dgn wajah innocent)

Satoshi: dunia bakal bilang klu kamu ntu bego dan sok imut!!

Tiba-tiba, muncullah author yang langsung melerai pertikaian antara satoshi dan Ryou.

Dika: satpol PP, satpol PP!! Harap tertib!! Singkirkan benda-benda tajam dan... HAH??!! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN MILLENIUM ROD ITU!! JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAMU MAU MENUSUK SATOSHI PAKE BENDA ITU??!!

Ryou: sapa bilang, ini cuma buat main pit-jumprit doank kok... (permainan apa lagi itu??!!)

Dika: hhuuh!! Sudah, sudah!! Dan Satoshi, klu kamu tadi bilang bego dan sok imut, orang yang pantas dibilang begitu adalah Yami!! Bukan Ryou!!

Yami: saya lagi yang kena... -_- pendendam banget author yang satu ini...

Ryou: asyik!! Saya dibela sama authornya!!

Dika: sudah!! Cepet lanjutin ceritanya...!!

Takeshi: oh iya! Nama Satoshi ntu nama yang versi jepang, klu yang versi inggris, namanya Ash, keren kaan? Tapi ada juga lho yang lebih kampungan, yaitu nama Indonesianya, namanya Ali. Kampungan banget kaan??! XD

Takeshi dilempar sandal oleh Satoshi...

Stoshi: nih orang mau bela atau malah mau ngehina sih!?

Kaiba: huff.. buang waktu banget sih. Nah, duel dimulai!!

Duel dimulai. Satoshi langsung menyuruh Pikachu maju ke depan dan memberinya perintah untuk mengluarkan listrik 100.000 volt. Jadilah seluruh orang disana (kecuali sang author) gosong badannya. Yami yang dari awal udah gemeter nahan nafsu membunuhnya langsung mengambil deck-nya dan memasanag kartu osiris tanpa bermain dulu atau mengorbankan monster apapun dengan curangnya... dan tentunya keluarlah sang naga langit itu... -_-

Suasana menjadi tegang... semua orang menganga saat melihat wujud dewa yang agung (hoey! Agung tuh temen saya dari kelas 9-1)... akankah Satoshi dan Pikachu dapat mengalahkan Yami dan Osiris?? Ataukah malah riwayat mereka yang tamat karena dimangsa Osiris?? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!!!

To be continued

Dika: yaakk!! Bagian dari mempermalukan Yami part 1!! XD

Yami: hiks... kok bisa-bisanya saya dibikin curang dengan cara begitu...?

Dika: hukuman! Dan kamu bakal ngerasain hukuman yang lebih parah di fic saia yang reveal the forbidden memory chapter 4!! Buat para readers, nantikan saja yaa! ^^ (senyum polos tanpa rasa bersalah)

Yugi: ternyata... Yami itu orangnya curangan yaa..? padahal kupikir Yami orangnya sportif.. (tatapan dingin)

Yami: huaa!!!! Sekarang ganti Yugi yang benci sama saya...!! kenapa sih nggak ada yang berpihak sama saya!!!

Dika: huh! Siapa suruh menghina author!! Bahkan di fic take him out, kamu bilang klu saia ini gila dan bego lagi kaan?!

Yugi: huh!! Sudah berbuat curang, hatinya jahat dan kejam pula!!

Yami: hu, huuaaaaaa!!!! (nangis dan lari entah kemana)

Dika&Yugi: at last, ReAd & RePiEw please!!^^


	3. A pathetic battle

Ketemu lagi sama saia!! Nah, kali ini langsung ke disclaimer aja, biar nggak lupa!!

Disclaimer: pokemon ntu bukan punya saia kok... tapi!! Yugi-oh ntu punya saia lhoo!! Beneren!!!

Dan datanglah Yami bawa pisau roti.

Dika: !!!!! i, iya iya!! Yugi-oh ntu bukan punya saia kok!! Yugi-oh ntu punya om kazuki takahashi!! Tolong jangan bantai saiaa!!!

Yami: oh iya, kali ini ada warning!! Karena ada beberapa kata-kata kasar dan bahasa tidak baik yang diucapkan Honda...

Yugi: nah, waktunya balas repiew!! ^^

Sora tsubameki:

Wah wah, saia kasihan sama pikachu-nya... -_-

Uoho!! Setuju saia dengan usul anda!! *terpikirlah satu ide gila lagi di otak sang author*

Yami: wah, kita akan dihadapkan dengan para chara deathnote ya nantinya...?

Yugi: yup! Sepertinya begitu!! Sekarang sedang diproses sang author, jadi tunggu saja kemunculan fic nya! ^^

Messiah Hikari:

Yeah!! Yami saya bikin gitu karena saia dendam kesumat sama dia!!! XD saia tunggu lanjutan fic-nya, Messiah-san! ^^

Yugi: btw, sebenarnya nama indonesia Satoshi ntu beneran ali lho!! Waktu jamannya si author masih kelas 1 SD, kan sudah ada anime Pokemon, nah di versi yang dulu, nama Satoshi adalah Ali...

Yami: sapa sih yang kasih nama gitu? Pasti bagian editornya deh yang kasih nama itu!!

Shigeru-chan:

Uahahahaha!! Ini semua karena dendam saia pada Yami!!! XD

Yugi: yami, minta maaf sana... -_-

Yami: kagak!!!

Dika: huh!! Yang menang siapa yaa? Siapapun yang menang nantinya, saia lebih setuju pada pendapat Takeshi di chapter ini... jadi, lihat saja chapter yang satu ini!!

Yugi: author, Shigeru-san minta Vs beybkade/tamiya/crush gear nih... pilih yang mana?

Dika: wah... semua anime ini pernah saia tonton... tapi agak lupa dengan ceritanya dan(parahnya) juga dengan charanya... mungkin saia akan ambil Beyblade, karena masih agak nyantol ama ceritanya dan waktu itu saia sukaaa sekali sama anime beyblade!!!

Yami: tapi, mungkin butuh waktu agak lama karena si author butuh referensi, jadi harap ditunggu dengan sabar yaaa, Shigeru-san...? ^^

Vi ChaN91312:

thank you!!!

Dika: semua request akan saia terima dan akan saia usahakan utk dibuat!! Jadi, yg mau request silakan di request!! ^^

Yugi: silakan dibaca, chapter 3

Chapter 3, a pathetic battle

Semua masih dalam keadaan tegang. Osiris, sang dewa telah mengaum dihadapan Satoshi dan Pikachu. Sebenarnya, Satoshi gemetaran. Tapi dia menguatkan diri dan segera memberi perintah pada pikachu...

"pi, pikachu! Listrik 100.000 volt!!", suara satoshi agak bergetar.

"pikapi!!", Pikachu merespon majikannya itu.

Dikeluarkannya listrik dengan tegangan seperti yang diperintahkan Satoshi. Tapi listrik tersebut sama sekali tak mempan pada osiris. Osiris kemudian membuka mulutntya dan menembakkan seberkas bola cahaya (yang entah apa nama jurusnya) kepada Pikachu. Pikachu berhasil menghindar, tapi lantai pertarungan menjadi berlubang dan rusak berat. Melihat hal itu, Pikachu gemetar dan sangat ketakutan...

"pika... pii!!"

Pikachu kabur ke arah hutan sambil menangis. Menyesal karena tak mampu mengalahkan Osiris dan tak mampu mengemban kepercayaan majikannya.

"pikachuuu....!!! lihat!! Ini semua gara-gara kau dan monster jelekmu itu!!!", Satoshi menyalahkan Yami.

"huh!! Bukankah kau sendiri yang memaksanya bertarung!? Seharusnya kau cukup menyerah dan menerima ganjaranmu kan, pencuri?!!", Yami balas menyalahkan Yami.

"appaa?! Kau menyalahkanku karena kesalahanmu??!", Satoshi naik darah.

"kalau iya kenapa, hah??!", Yami juga mulai emosi.

Lalu Kaiba menengahi perselisihan antara Yami dan Satoshi.

"sudahlah, Yami!! Kau sudah menang. Tak perlu terbawa emosi dan merusak kemenanganmu yang sudah sempurna ini!!!", ucap kaiba.

"tidak, tidak. Menurut pasal XX pada buku perundang-undangan pertarungan Pokemon, pertandingan tadi tidak sah, jadi tak ada pemenang dalam pertandingan tadi...!", Takeshi menginterupsi ucapan Kaiba.

Hal itu membuat Kaiba yang merasa dirinya-lah yang benar menjadi naik darah juga.

"apa katamu!? Apa kau tak lihat kalau tadi jelas-jelas Yami yang menang!!?", Kaiba men-death glare Takeshi.

"tidak!! Yang tadi itu tidak fair tahu!!", Takeshi tak menyetujui argumentasi Kaiba.

"APA?! Kau selalu mengganggu tahu!!", Kaiba mulai marah.

"kaulah yang menganggu!!" Takeshi membalas.

"huh! Kau menantangku ya?!", tak disangka-sangka, Kaiba mengarahkan jari tengahnya ke Takeshi.

"astaghfirullah!!! Apa yang dilakukan Kaiba??!", Serenity kembali memanjatkan istighfar dan kemudian mulai baca ayat kursi agar Kaiba tidak terpengaruh setan.

"wong koyo' ngono iku pantese dipisui jan*** ae!!! He, Kaiba!!! Gasaken wong iku!!!", ucap Honda penuh semangat diiringi kata-kata yang tidak baik.

Akhirnya jadilah si Kaiba dan Takeshi yang mulai bertengkar dan saling tinju-meninju duluan. Diikuti oleh Yami dan Satoshi. Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah para temannya itu, sementara si Serenity masih sibuk mambaca ayat kursi dan si Honda malah menyemangati Kaiba dan Yami, dan diikuti beberapa kata-kata kotor lainnya....

"nah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Ryou yang masih dalam keadaan sweatdrop.

"tahu nih! Para cowok ini memang sukanya pada ribut!", celoteh Anzu.

"iya tuh! Dasar para cowok payah!", May ikutan nimbrung.

"eh... bukannya kita harus menghentikan mereka?", interupsi Yugi.

"ah! Anak cowok mah susah klu diminta berhenti!!!", Anzu sewit berat.

"iya tuh!! Terutama anak yang rambutnya warna hitam-pirang-merah-ungu nggak jelas itu dan orang yang kepalanya kayak jamur itu!!!", ucap May.

"hah!? Enak saja!! Lihat tuh!! Yang lebih parah itu Satoshi sama orang yang nggak ada matanya itu tahu!!", Duke menyangkal argumentasi May.

"huh... lebih urakan juga kalian. Kami ini kan anak baik-baik, nggak kayak kalian!", Max menghina para YGO group.

"apa!!?? Lebih parah kalian tahu! Jelas-jelas pencuri, tapi ngaku anak baik-baik!!", ucap Amzu penuh emosi.

"ikh!! Kita kan laper!! Sapa juga yang suruh naruh ikan bakar sembarangan!! Itu namanya teledor tahu!!!", May juga naik darah.

"apaa!!?? Iiikh!!! Dasar anak menyabalkaaan!!!", Anzu menarik rambut May.

May menendang wajah Anzu, Duke yang mulai emosi mecubit pipi May. Max mencoba menghentikan Duke dengan menggigit tangan Duke. Duke yang tangannya tergigit menarik tangannya, dan malah mengenai wajah Anzu lagi. Anzu yang marah menyerang mereka semua dan begitulah.... -_-

Suasana dalam keadaan kacau. Sementara Yami dan Satoshi bertengkar, Kaiba dan Takeshi juga saling tinju. Begitu pula dengan Anzu, Duke, May, dan Max. Sedangkan Honda sibuk memberi dukungan dan Serenity memanjatkan doa, Ryou dan Yugi hanya bisa diam melihat mereka semua. Beda dengan Ryou yang kelihatannya menikmati pertarungan ini, Yugi terlihat sedikit gelisah. Dia kepikiran akan sesuatu...

"syut... gubrak!!!"

"eh? Apa tadi?? Itu", tanya Yugi yang kaget karena barusan ada sesuatu yang melesat disampingnya.

Ryou dan Yugi menolehkan mereka ke arah jatuhnya benda tadi. Dan ternyata benda yang jatuh itu adalah duel disk... duel disk Yami, tepatnya.

"duel disk Yami nih?", tanya Ryou.

"iya.", ucap Yugi setelah memastikannya.

"sepertinya dia sendiri yang melemparkannya... -___-, ", tambah Yugi.

Lalu, terbesitlah sebuah ide di kepala Yugi. Ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang menjadi pikirannya tadi. Diambilnya duel disk Yami dan dipakainya. Lalu ia bergegas menuju hutan...

"mau kemana, Yugi?", tanya Ryou santai.

"aku ke hutan, mencari Pikachu... oh iya! Ryou, kau jangan bilang-bilang ke Yami ya klu aku pergi. Nanti dia khawatir. Dia memang over protective...", ucap Yugi.

Ryou hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Yugi menerobos hutan. Dilihatnya kawannya itu dan berkatalah dia...

"ya iyalah dia khawatir, lha hutannya lho katanya berbahaya... katanya kan banyak yang mati disana... -__-", Ryou bergumam. Dilanjutkannya acara menonton perkelahian teman-temannya itu...

To be continued...

Bagaimana dengan Yugi? Apakah dia dapat menemukan Pikachu dengan selamat?

Apakah pertengkaran chara YGO dan Pokemon ini akan terus berlanjut? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya!! XD


	4. krasak,krusuk,krasak!

Huwallloouw...!!! (lari2 gaje sambil mencari sasaran buat dipeluk, taboked)  
Huweee...!!!! akhirnya! Akhirnya beli monitor!!! XD

Ehehehehe...  
Nah, di chap ini, saia berkolaborasi dengan Sora tsubameki-san!!! XD  
Wakakakakakak!!! (dr tadi ktawa teruz??)

Kyaaa!!! Kenapa tadi kak Key nyuruh aq Ol mxit Cuma buat nanyain nilai raport??!! OMG!! Lama juga aku tdk chattingan dengannya... (biasanya juga kan ketemu di sekolah.. =_=)

Ya... lupakan ucapan saia yang tadi dan pokoknya dibaca saja dulu cerita gaje ini!! X3 (author maksa, ditabok)

Disclaimer: yugi-oh bukan punya saia, pokemon apalagi!! Dan ketambahan juga dengan chara dari animanga *beeep* (utk sementara disensor) yang saia akui masih bukan punya saiaa...!!!

Yugi-oh Vs Pokemon  
Chapter 4  
Krasak, krusuk, krasak

Yugi berlari ke dalam hutan. Dengan langkah ringannya yang cukup cepat, dipaksakannya kaki mungilnya dan tubuh kecilnya untuk menerobos rimbunnya pohon dan tajamnya duri2 dari semak2. beberapa goresan abstrak nan gaje yang bagaikan batik tulis mulai terukir di kedua kaki mulus (??)nya.

Sora-san : woho!! Saia menyebarkan paham masokis!! XD  
Dika : hee...? paham masokis itu paham macam apa sih...??  
Sora-san : (sweatdroped)

Yugi sudah melangkah cukup jauh di dalam hutan. Namun tak ditemukannya juga si pikachu sialan (??) itu. Yugi mulai jatuh berlutut. Dirasakannya kakinya yang gemetar. Rupanya dia sudh tak sanggup lagi untuk terus berjalan. Diamatinya pemandangan sekelilingnya. Disana terasa sangat gelap. Entah sejak kapan, aura hutan ini jadi begitu mencekam...

'KRASAK!'

Terdengar sebuah suara dari pohon yang berada di sebelah kanan Yugi. Yugi tersentak kaget. diamatinya pohon gaje di sebelah kanannya...

'pohon ini, warnanya kok... hitam?', Yugi membatin dengan keringat dingin. Jarang banget (nggak ada, malah) ada pohon dengan warna hitam...?

'KRUSUK!!'

Yugi hampir melompat saking terkejutnya. Ditengoknya sebuah pohon di sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya suara 'KRUSUK' tadi berasal dari pohon itu...

Hening. Entah kenapa, Yugi merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Dan entah sejak kapan, mengalirlah keringat dingin dari wajah Yugi.

"........"

'KRASAK, KRUSUK, KRASAK, KRUSUK, KRASAK'

Yugi makin sweatdroped. Entah kenapa suara pohon-pohon ini jadi saling bersahutan, dan membentuk sebuah irama... nge-rap?? Seandainya Yugi tidak merasakan uara mencekam ini, sudah pasti dia akan ikut berjoget diiringi alunan musik rap dari pohon itu. Namun, berhubung Yugi merasa takut dan kakinya masih lemas, dia hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

'GDUBRAKK!!! KLANG!! KLONTANG!! PYARR!!'

Tiba-tiba, alunan musik rap dari pohon tadi tergantikan oleh suara jatuhnya 5... err... 5 makhluk gaje. Suara jatuh mereka yang aneh dan gaya jatuh mereka yang sangat tidak elit dan cool sukses membuat Yugi jawdrop.

'kukira tadi itu suara setan alas, tahunya suara makhluk2 yang tak kalah gajenya dari ultraman ini...', batin Yugi sweatdroped, juga lega karena yang muncul bukan setan alas beneran.

Yugi yang masih terduduk memperhatikan ke-5 makhluk tadi lekat-lekat. Yang satu berambut coklat, bertubuh ramping kerempeng, dan memiliki warna lensa mata yang senada, seirama, dan sehati (??) dengan warna rambutnya.  
Orang aneh itu spontan berdiri dari jatuhnya saat menyadari bahwa Yugi memelototinya. Karena mottonya yang 'stay cool', kapanpun dan dimanapun dia harus berpenampilan cool. Dengan rambut acak-acakan berhiaskan dedaunan kering dan baju berlumpur-karena tadi terpeleset- dia mulai tepe tepe ama Yugi. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Yugi.

'amit-amit... setan macam apa ini? Pake acara tepe tepe ke adiknya king of games...? bisa2 dibogem kak Yami nanti kalo dia tahu... =_=', batin Yugi yang saat ini tengah begidik ngeri.

Dialihkanlah pandangannya k e arah makhluk ke-2. Yang ini tidak kalah anehnya. Dengan rambut blonde dan pistol yang nangkring dipinggang, dia masih sempet-sempetnya makan coklat dan nyengir lebar ke arah Yugi.

makhluk ketiga malah tambah abstrak. Walau sudah jatuh pada ketinggian lebih dari tiga kaki, dia masih asik-asik aja mainin psp bututnya. Malahan ni makhluk pewe banget. Dia malah berbaring di atas tanah sambil mencet-mencet console gamenya.

Sedangkan makhluk keempat, err... Ni makhluk apaan ya?? Alien kah...?? Busyet abstrak bener. Dia cuma pake kaos putih panjang plus celana jeans yang dah butut pula. Ditambah lagi ga pake sepatu. Widih, alien dari planet mana nih? Eh trus dia ngemut apa sih? Sejenis lollipop ya?

Yang terakhir, makhluk ke-5. keliatannya ini paling normal... eh..? ralat!! Makhluk yang kayaknya cewek ini ternyata tak kalah anehnya dengan 4 makhluk lainnya. Dengan gaya sok centil, cewek aneh ini mulai caper pada makhluk pertama dan memeluk lengan si mekhluk pertama.

"hellooo..", ucap kelima makhluk itu kompak ke Yugi.

Sementara itu...

Di tempat Yami dkk, terlihat ada Yami, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Serenity, dan Kaiba yang menyerang ke arah gawang yang dijaga oleh Takeshi. Mereka berhasil melewati pertahanan ketat May, Max dan Satoshi!! Dan apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara?? Bola nya masuk dan goll!!! Satu angka tercetak sempurna oleh Yugi and the gang. Sang lawan rupanya kurang hati-hati, terlalu terburu-buru!!! (loh kok jadi pertandingan bola? Oke balik ke plot!)

Yami dan satoshi masih berantem, Serenity masih sibuk memnjatkan puja dan puji syukur kepada Tuhan YME, Kaiba dan Takeshi masih adu bacot, Honda misuh-misuh gaje, Anzu, Duke, May, dan Max masih jambak-jambakan sengan riang gembira (???) dan Ryou duduk anteng sebagai penonton. Setelah sebelas kali bogeman, sembilan setengah kali tamparan, empat tiga perempat kali hajaran akhirnya mereka cape juga!?

Karena keadaan sudah menjadi lebih tenang, maka si Ryou memutuskan untuk memberikan info ter-gress kepada Yami dkk.

"ano... Yugi masuk hutan, kabur nggondol duel disk punyamu bwt nyariin Pikachunya si Muhammad Ali ini..", Ryou bicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Satoshi dengan santainya.

"oh... gitu...", Yami kembali duduk di hamparan rumput yang luas, indah, dan damai....

"........"

"HUAAPPPAAHH!!!!???", tiba-tiba Yami berteriak sangat kencang. Hal itu membuat semua orang dan para hewan hutan budheg seketika.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADII!!??", Yami memelototi Ryou dengan wajah iblisnya. Hal itu membuat semuanya pada sweatdrop, kecuali si Ryou yang masih nyantai aja (?)

"habis tadi kalian kelihatannya asyik banget dan menikmati pertikaian ini, jadi nggak enak mau ganggunya...", ucap Ryou dengan polosnya.

"ASYIK GUNDHULMU!!! KEMANA AIBOU PERGI, HAH???", Yami nyaris mencekik Ryou bila tak dihentikan oleh Kaiba dan Jou.

" ke sono toh. Nah, cepat susul Yugi. Katanya, di utan ini banyak hantunya lhoo..."

"hantu?? OMG!! AIBOU DALAM BAHAYA!!!", ucap Yami dengan lebaynya.

"AIBOU!!! I'M COMIIING!!!!!!", Yami langsung berlari menyongsong semak-semak yang ada di hadapannya. Diikuti oleh para YGO group.

Tinggalah para pokemon in the gank...

"Muhammad Ali, eh! Maksud saya, Satoshi!! Gimana?? Kita ikut kejar gak??", tanya Takeshi. Yang ditanya langsung melempar death glare super tajam.

"KENAPA SEMUA PADA PANGGIL GW MUHAMMAD ALI!?? ITU KAN NAMA MASA LALU!!! (?) NAMA GUE SEKARANG ITU SATOSHI!!! SA-TO-SHII!!!!!", Satoshi langsung mengamuk gaje.

"udah deh... trz gimana, kita ikuti mereka nggak?", tanya May, sambil berusaha memperbaiki situasi.

"huff... udah deh, kita ngikut aja. Gw ga enak, abiz tuh bocah yang tadi katanya bernama Yugi ampe nyasar bwt nyariin Pikachu gua. Lagian, mending juga ikut daripada nge-gaje disini...", ucap Satoshi dengan wibawa (?)

"oke!! Ayo kita kesana!!!', ucap Max penuh semangat.

Nah, apakah Yami dkk berhasil menemukan Yugi?? Dan siapakah gerangan 5 makhluk yang ditemui Yugi?? Saksikan chapter selanjtnya!!! XD

Ehe... maaf ya klu updatex lama... (sembah sujud ke para reader), khususnya buat Sora-san yg udh lamaaa nungguin lanjutan fic ini... gomen ya....

Sekarang, balez repiew!!! XD

Messiah Hikari:  
Yeah!! Inilah Honda di fic saia!! XD  
Memang sengaja saia buat dia jadi OOC agar dia punya karakter!! (di pisuhin Honda)  
Ehe... honda, kau dipuji atas kata-kata misuhmu tuh... ^^  
Honda: =_=,

Iya... Yami ntu memang over banget ama adek barunya ntuh (di fic ini, Yami dan Yugi masih belom pacaran kok. Mereka masih sebatas saling menyayangi satu sama lain)  
Ehe... makasih buat reviewnya Messiah-san!!!! ^^

Miroku Kazami:  
Ehe... makasih atas reviewnya yaa...  
Whoo!!! Semua pada salut ama Honda!!! (diinjak Honda)  
Ehm.. arti dari ucapan Honda yaa...?  
Klu di chapter 1, artinya adalah *PIIPP*, truz di chapter 2, dia bermaksud nilang *PIIIIP*, dan di chapter 3, dia berkata bahasa jawa yang artinya *PIIIIIIIP*  
Begitulah... -_-

Sora Tsubameki:  
Huaa...! maaf updatenya lamaa...!!! akhirnya baru hari ini papa saya beliin sebuah monitor (mana second pula!)  
Tapi ya kita sebagai hamba Allah harus bersyukur atas nikmat yang telah diberikan oleh-Nya... (ketularan Serenity)  
Aduuh... akhirnya saia tambahkan kehadiran Misa...  
Trz ada beberapa adegan yang saia rubah...  
Aduh... semoga chapter ini berkenan di hati anda... (sujud sembah ke Sora-san)

Nyoron Shigeru:  
Yeah!!! Fic ini memang sangat kacau!!! (bangga??)  
Dan kali ini muncul chara baru dari anime baru pula!! XD  
Dan hasilnya... TAMBAH HANCUR!!! WUAKAKAK!!! (tawa pshico)  
Utk YGO vs Beyblade, saia udh ada jalan cerita, tapi masih belum dimatangkan karena saia hanya memikirkan ttg Takao saja...mungkin nanti tokohnya Cuma Takao, Yami, dan Yugi...  
Ditunggu yaaa... (puppy eyes)  
Ehe... saia orang dari jawa timur!!! XD  
Jadi tahu bxk bahasa Suroboyo-an!! XD  
Hehe... terimakasih ata reviewnya... ^^

Haibara Kawaii:  
Aduh.. haibara-san ampe repiew 3x... (terharu)  
Chap 1:  
ehehe.. satoshi emang pantas utk dpersalahkan!!! (dibantai Satoshi)  
iya ya... kenapa saia bisa kepikiran tentang ikan bakar saat memulai fic ini..?  
hmp... Ryota Kajiki... ndag juga. Saia spontan aja dapet ide ikan bakar... 3  
yeah!! Itulah ciri YGO VS!! Para tokohnya akan jadi luarr biasa OOC!!! XD  
seperti yg saia ucapkan diatas... X3  
ahaha... yami sih lemot!!! (ditendang Yami)  
ahahaha!!! Begitulah, sekali2 saia pingin buat si Kaiba yang lemah ama Jou!!! (tp jadinya luar biasa aneh)  
yaaa. Sekali lagi, mari kita salahkan Yami yang waktu itu terlalu terbawa emosi...

chap 2:  
ehehehe.. (tawa iblis) karena saia ingin bikin Yami jadi tokoh paling memalukan se dunia!!! (dogorok Yami)  
ahaha... seperti yang saia sebutkan di atas... saia bosen liat yami yang serius melulu. Jadi saia pingin bikin dia jadi gak waras gitu sekali-sekali... (kali ini Yami bawa bazooka)  
wakakakakak!!! Begitulah! Kan saia memang gak waras!!! Horee...!!!! (maaf. Author kita ini memang sudah gila)  
soalnya Satoshi kan baik hati dan tidak sombong... (lha?)  
horree!!! Saia dipuji!!!! (??)  
hmp... mokuba lagi sekolah di amrik, rencananya nanti dia bakal balik untuk menuntaskan masalah gaje di fic saia ini... XD  
alhamdulillah, saia dipuji lagi!!! (entah kenapa si author malah senang apabila ficnya diakui sebagai fic yang aneh??)  
aduh... utk chap ini sangaaat lama ya updatenya... gomen... T_T bxk masalah tekhnis dirumah saia...

chap 3:  
ahahaha... sebenarnya alsannya simpel, karena saia malez. WUAAKAKAKAK!! (author dikeroyok para readers)

ehehe... arigato bwt repiewnya... jangan lupa repiew juga yg chap ini... ^^

sprinkle fairyland:  
Uwaaa!!! Akhirnya ada yang sehati dengan saia!! (lari, mw peluk sprinkle fairyland-san, tapi digebukin ama bodyguard kaiba)  
Hmm.. enaknya anda saia panggil apa yaa...? (SKSD, digeplak)  
Ahahaha...!! requestnya bagus!! Tapi, dengan perkembangan cerita yg sekarang, kayaknya sulit klu mau bikin Yami jadi botak... gomen yaa... tapii, untuk adegan Yami menangis dengan melasnya, sepertinya saia bisa memasukkannya...  
Arigatou, dan jangan lupa repiew yg chap ini jugaa... er... aduh, enaknya anda saia panggil apa??

Nah nah... sampailah kita di penghujung acara!  
C U on the next chapter!! XP

~a piece of kuriboh's feather~  
Dika the WINGed Kuriboh


	5. Duel Monsters Vs Deathnote?

Ahahahaha!!

Uwaaaaa!!!

Kyahahaha!!!

Kikikikikik!!!!

Yami: kenapa lagi author gila ini??? 0_0

Yugi: emm... dika-san...?

Dika: iyaaaa... yugi?? (mata berbinar-binar, senyum bak Ratu sejagad)

Yami: HOOOOEEKKKH!!!! (muntah darah??)

Yugi: (sweatdrop) aaa... ada apa dengan anda??

Dika: ahahahahahahaha!!! Whahahaha!! Hihihihi!! Nggak ada apa-apa kokkk...!!!

Cuma... Cuma.... ARGGHHHH!!!! KENAPA TADI AKU JADI SALAH TINGKAH PAS KETEMU KAK KEY!!!????? (headbang ke CPU tercinta)

Yugi: eee....

Dika: adoooh!!!! Biasanya kan saia g pernah salting klu ama diaaa!!!!????

Yami: oh shit!! Sebaiknya kita nggak usah peduliin si author gila yang jadi tambah sarap karena gebetannya ini dan kita mulai saja ceritanya!!!!

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh bukanlah punya saia. Yang saia miliki hanyalah plot cerita yang merupakan hasil colab antara Sora-san dengan saia, juga saia punya cinta untuk.....

Yami: SETAN!! DIEM LU!!! (ngelempar duel disk ke author, author semaput)

Yugi-Oh Vs Pokemon

Chapter 5

Duel Monsters Vs deathnote

Sementara Yami dkk, mengejar (mencari) Yugi, seorang yang lagi dicari itu hanya mematung sampai terkencing-kencing saat melihat 5 makhluk super dan really really aneh bin gak waras yang tiba-tiba muncul ini...

"a, anu... kalian... sia... pa....?", tanya Yugi terbata-bata dengan wajah sangaaat ilfeel.

"O ya perkenalkan, saya L yang ganteng (??) dan banyak fansnya...", ucap L dengan lagak cool. Yugi hanya terdiam dan jadi makin ilfeel.

"yang ntoh anak didik saya, Mello. Ngng… terus yang lagi guling-guling di tanah sambil maen PSP ntuh Matt, pacar Mello...", ucap L sambil ngedipin mata.

'ma, 2 makhluk itu... gay??', Yugi makin sweatdrop. Dia merasa bahwa makhluk2 di hadapannya itu sangatlah gak bener. (bukannya Yugi juga gitu ama Yami?? Tapi Masih Belum jadian sih..)

"terus, cewek cantik nan seksi di sono ntu namanya Misa...", si L nunjuk-nunjuk Misa. Yang ditunjuk langsung berpose ala foto model. Yugi hanya bisa meringis ilfeel.

"dan yang tadi ngedipin mata namanya Light atau bisa dipanggil Kira. Sebenarnya sama aja sih.", ucap L malas.

"Hm…ya bisa dipanggil Kira juga sih. Toh saya emang Kira yang saat ini sedang mereka cari-cari. Eh bu.. bukan! Bukan itu maksudnya. Ryuuzaki kau menjebakku!" Light emosi. L dan Mello cengar-cengir.

"Kecurigaanku bertambah menjadi 50 persen, Light!" L menimpali dengan senyuman ala detektif (??) miliknya.

"ARGH..HENTIKAAAAN!!! SEBENARNYA KALIAN INI SIAPA SIH!!?? KENAPA SEKARANG JADI KETAMBAHAN ORANG-ORANG ANEH LAGIII...!!??", Yugi mengerang, tidak lebih terdengar seperti berteriak frustasi.

"anggap aja ntu takdirmu.... -_-", Matt menimpali, masih dengan memainkan PSP butut kesayangannya.

"Mmm.. sebenarnya sih kami sedang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Saat hendak ke inggris menuju Wammy House, kami terjatuh ke hutan ini. Untung saja ada pohon yang berbaik hati menyangga tubuh indah kami. Kalau ga ada bisa koit ditempat deh kami!" tanpa ditanya Yugi, L menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Nah sekarang giliran kami yang nanya. Sedang apakah gerangan kamu disini?" Mata L melotot maksa.

Yugi menjadi makin ilfeel. Sebenarnya sih, alasan mengapa dia bisa nyasar disini juga gak kalah anehnya dengan alasan mereka. Nyasar karena nyariin Pikachu. Hal yang cukup aneh dan pastinya akan jadi panjang sekali jika diceritakan. Yugi sama sekali tak berniat menceritakan hal gaje ini. Apalagi pada 5 makhluk super aneh ini...

"......."

"YUGI!!! OH AIBOU KU!!!!", Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terlihat makhluk berduri yang lari-lari tanpa orientasi ke arahnya. Yugi makin keringet dingin. Jantungnya hampir keluar dari sarangnya (?).

"#***&^%#%**!#!!!!!!!!!", kata-kata Yugi yang sangat panik tak bisa diprediksikan.

"Oh Yugi. Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau!", makhluk berduri itu memeluk Yugi dengan erat. Yugi yang sangat shock itu langsung pingsan seketika. Yugi bahkan sampai tak sadar bahwa makhluk berduri yang punya rambut model bintang dengan 3 warna-warna yang eksotis itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, Yami.

"Yugi!!!" Yang lain menyusul dibelakang dengan aman sentosa. Namun langsung terkejut saat mendapati Yugi yang tengah pingsan di pelukan monster bintang berduri... ehm, maksud saia Yami.

Kemudian, para pokemon ITG juga tengah menyusul. Mereka langsung sweatdrop saat mendapati para YGO group yang bertatap-tatapan dengan 5 makhluk tambahan lain, juga langsung terbelalak saat melihat Yugi yang dipeluk makhluk aneh berduri. Melihat hal seperti itu, 4 bocah anggota pokemon ITG yang sebenarnya cukup waras ini hanya mematung.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?!! Pasti kalian yang membuat Yugi pingsan!!", teriak Kaiba yang mulai emosi. Sepertinya Kaiba salah paham dengan situasi ini.

Terang saja Kaiba jadi emosi. Si Pikachu sontoloyo (?) itu belum tertangkap, sekarang harus berhadapan dengan 5 makhluk aneh yang dia kira sudah membuat Yugi pingsan. Mana mereka pada abstrak pula.

"apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yugi!!?", Jonouchi yang salah paham juga ikutan emosi.

"hoy kowe setan-setan ra jelas!!! Minggat kono!!!", Honda marah-marah dan mengusir para deathnote cs.

"heeh? Artinya apaan toe??", Mello melongo mendengar ucapan Honda. Namun dengan tangan yang masih memainkan game Harvestmoon kesayangannya.

"aa.... maksudnya yah, kalian ntu harus pergi dari sini... kalian jangan menambah masalah!! Pergilah!! Atau kutabok pake sapu lidi (??) nanti!!", Anzu menjelaskan panjang-lebar, lalu mulai mengancam para Deathnote cs.

"Cih, tak semudah itu. Kami juga mau keluar dari hutan ini. Hey Tuan rambut jamur, kau bisa memandu kami melewati hutan aneh ini kan?" Seseorang bernama Light menebarkan aura tak mengenakan.

Kaiba terkejut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat figur bernama Light itu.

'Orang itu.. orang itu.. kenapa mirip saya!!!!' Kaiba makin emosi. Dia tak terima style rambutnya ditiru-tiru seperti itu. Hanya dia yang boleh memiliki rambut coklat rapetmodel jamur macam begitu!

Kaiba yang asalnya sudah emosi menjadi makin garang. Tak boleh ada orang yang lebih keren darinya (???) !! Yami juga emosi. Dia tak terima aibounya kena shock jantung oleh kemunculan kelima alien tersebut. (padahal Yugi pingsan gara-gara liat Yaminya tuh)

"Kita duel!", Yami langsung merebut deck miliknya yang sejak tadi dibawa Yugi. Kaiba juga sudah pasang kuda-kuda tiga.

"Okelah kalau beg..beg..begitu!" Si L mulai OOC akut.

"tapi... Kalau kami menang, kalian harus rela menjadi guide kami hingga keluar hutan ini. Kalau perlu nyampe inggris!", L mulai mengeluarkan serauk lollipop dari saku jeansnya. Heran deh, tuh kantong jeans apa kantong Doraemon ya?! Kok muat diisi makanan macam lollipop gepeng yang gede gitu??

"semuanya!! Siapkan senjata kalian!" L mulai mengomando. Mello mulai mengeluarkan shoot gun nya. Matt mengeluarkan psp (?) nya. Misa pasang mata shinigaminya. Sedangkan si Light apalagi kalau bukan mengeluarkan Deathnote nya.

"...Kecurigaanku menjadi seratus persen padamu Light!", L melotot.

"masa bodo!! Yang penting bisa keluar dari sini!!!" Light tak menggubris ancaman L.

"DUEL!!"

* * *

"aku panggil Blue Eyes White Dragon!!", Kaiba memanggil kartu andalannya.

"Light, cepat tuliskan nama monster itu di Deathnote milikmu!" L memerintah.

"oi Misa!! Nama monsternya?!", Light melirik Misa.

"alah mak... masak gak denger klu orang yang rambutnya kayak jamur ntu panggil nama monsternya??", Misa mengeluh.

"CEPETAN!!", Light melotot.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!!", Misa menyebutkan nama Blue eyes dengan sangat lengkap dan jelas.

Dengan sigap, Light menulisi dethnotenya dengan kilat.

'BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON'

Walhasil, 40 detik saat akan menyerang L, Blue Eyes tewas di tempat.

"ARRGH...!! kau apakan Blue eyesku keparat!!! Dasar rambut imitasi murahan!" Kaiba emosi.

Yami mulai maju saat Kaiba sedang mengutuk-ngutuk Light...

"summon, Dark Magician Girl!! Lalu aktifkan….."

"Kau mau permen? Enak loh! Biasanya anak perempuan kan suka yang manis-manis?", Si L tersenyum iblis. Denga akal bulusnya, dia mulai melempar berkardus-kardus permen ke arah Dark Magician Girl.

Sungguh pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi Dark Magician Girl. Dia mendapatkan permen dari seorang lelaki dewasa yang kata para fujoshi itu keren! Dengan sumringah dia mulai membuka makanan-makanan manis tersebut, lalu mulai mengemutnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sesaat, murid dari pak Mahaad itu langsung tepar seketika.

"khu khu khu..permen itu sudah kububuhi chloroform dosis tinggi loh!" L tersenyum laknat.

"GYAAA!!! ka... kalian licik!!!" Yami yang sangat marah mulai angkat bazooka.

"Masih ada trap card Yami." Kaiba menepuk pundak Yami lembut. Auranya prideshipping nih! Cuih!!

"Baiklah kubuka trap card milikku!", Yami mengaktifkan trap card miliknya.

"Disini ada tiga topi untuk menyembunyikan monster milikku. Dimanakah monsterku berada? tebaklah!", Yami berusaha untuk tetap stay cool.

"Matt!! MAMAT!!" L mengomando Matt.

"BUJUBUSYET!!!! Saya yang ganteng(??) ini dipanggil... MAMAT??", Matt sweatdroped.

"udahlah!! Tuh nama juga keren kok!! Pantes (?) buat kamu!!", L mnghibur Matt.

" yaw udah.. monsternya ada di.. Di topi kedua!" Matt menjawab, masih konsentrasi dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Jangan sotoy lo Matt. Dilihat aja belom!", L mulai ragu.

"Ya elah, dibandingkan console game yang aku mainkan, itu sih ga ada apa-apanya!!", Matt masih aja ga ngelirik sedikitpun.

"Wokeh, kalo gitu... yang nomor dua!" L menyambungkan lidah.

Dan, monster milik Yamipun langsung lenyap karena tebakan yang sangat tepat...

"ah!! Gawat!! Mosnternya hancur!!", Kaiba frustasi.

"....", Yami terdiam menunduk. Mata violetnya tertutup poni.

"aduh... sepertinya Yami menyerah...", Kaiba mulai berasumsi negatif.

"..........", Yami mulai mengambil 1 kartu di tangannnya...

"aktifkan... kartu sihir...!!"

To be Continued...

Dika: wuakakakakakak!!! Malah diputus di saat yang beginian...!!

Yugi: iya, biar pembaca pd penasaran... ^^

Yami: terlalu!! Duel macam apaan ini!!?? 0_0

Dika: ahaha... hmp.. saia juga g terlalu paham soal duel, jd utk chap depan, akan muncul kartu sihir yang saia gak tahu itu ada sungguhan di YGO ataw ndak... -_-

Yami: dasar.. payah kau...

Yugi: kita balas repiewnyaa!!! X3

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: nah, kalian diminta untuk jadian, gimana??

Yami + Yugi: blush

Dika: waa... malu2 tuh...! tapi anda jgn khawatir! Saia akan bikin mereka jadian!! XD

Yugi: betewe, dika-san orang mana sih?

Dika: hooo... klu saia lahir di Surabaya, terus pas tk pindah ke Sidoarjo!! XD

Yami: whaa... messiah-san, ramalan (??) anda tepat sekali!! Ramalin masa depan saya dgn Yugi donk!!!

Dika: keamanan...

Satoshi: siap!!

Dika: lama tak jumpa, Muhammad Ali!! X3

Satoshi: itu kan nama masa lalu... (sweatdroped)

coolkid:

Yugi: waaa!!! Anda tepat sekali, coolkid-san!! XD

Yami: klu gitu, ramalin juga masa depan saya ama Yugi!! (wajah pshico)

Dika: satoshi, beresin gih!

Satoshi: pikachu, listrik 1.000.000 volt!!

Yami: (klepek2)

Yugi: aa... apa gak mati klu tegangannya 1.000.000 volt? 0_0

Dika: jangan khawatir, saia gak akan bunuh Yami krn saia masih butuh perannya di fic ini... =_=

Satoshi: saya akn amankan mayat (?) ini dulu... (minggat)

Sora Tsubameki:

Dika: yang chapter ini juga, semoga bisa memuaskan anda... XD

Yugi: tgomen... battlenya jadi ancur-ancuran gini... T_T

Dika + Yugi: gomen... TAT (sujud ke kaki Sora-san)

Jou: (nongol) kenapa tuh?

GreenOpalus:

Jou: iyaa!! Anda tepat sekali!! X3

Ryou: mereka semua adalah... Light, Mello, Matt. Misa, dan L!! XD

Kaiba: perhatian! Jangan pernah duel ama orang2 macam mereka!!! DX

Jou: hahahaha...! tapicara duelnya keren bok!!

Ryou: hmp.. dika-san ntuh klu apdet slalu barengan gini yah...

Dika: (nongol) yaa... karena... takdir.

SIIING...

Dika: a...e... ki, kita tutup saja fic ini??

Yugi: terimakasih utk review dan jangan lupa untuk me-review chap yang ini!!! ^^

Dika: ~a piece of...

Ryou: sekali2 aku pingin coba nutup fic ini.... (puppy eyes)

Dika: ukh... ya udah... kmu deh yang nutup... -_-

Ryou horee!!

Ryou: ~a piece of kuriboh's feather~

Yami: Dika the WINGed Kuriboh (tiba2 nongol)

Ryou: lhaaa.... T_T

Yami: apaan?


	6. Death Hint

A/N: halo semua!! Maaf saia updatenya lama banget!!! Maklum, banyak urusan duniawi yang sangat merepotkan! DX nah, kitan lanjut aja deh ke YGO Vs PKM ini!!!

Yami: YGO, PKM, dan DN bukanlah punya sang author. Author sarap ini cuman pinjem beberapa tokoh di animenya dan menyingkat judul anime-anime ini dengan seenaknya!!!

Dika: yah, kita muali saja deh!!

Yugi-Oh Vs Pokemon

Chapter 6

Death Hint

"aktifkan... kartu sihir...!!", ucapan Yami membuat semua terkejut. Kira-kira, apakah kartu sihir yang akan dia gunakan?

"aktifkan... PENGHALANG ORICHALCOS!!!!"

"JDUAAAAK!!!!", Yami yang gelap mata langsung digeplak Yugi yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari pingsannya.

"KAU MAU SUPAYA AKU JADI KORBAN LAGI, HAH!!???", Yugi memukul Yami dengan penuh emosi.

"aduh!! Habisnya kita harus gimana dong!!???", Yami menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Kaiba, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai buku yang dibawa orang yang mirip denganmu itu?", Ryou bertanya denga nada analisis.

"hm... kurasa, buku itu mampu membuat monster kita mati mendadak, sepertinya karena serangan jantung. Lalu si gadis itu membertitahukan nama monster-monster kita tadi. Jadi, kurasa syarat dari membunuh monster adalah menulis namanya di buku aneh itu.", Kaiba menjawab dengan sangat lengkap.

"waaah!!! Kaiba hebat!! Kayak Conan!!!", Anzu mulai keplok-keplok seeprti monyet.

"huh! Sudah seharusnya. Dan... Ryou, jangan kau bilang orang gila yang bawa buku hitam itu mirip denganku!", Kaiba men-deathglre Ryou. si Ryou malah bisa dengan santainya menangkis death glare super dingin tersebut.

"kartu yang tanpa nama...?", Jou memberi ide.

"tak ada...", jawab Yami pesimis.

"membunuh... membuat monster mati karena serangan jantung... hmm... jadi.. monster yang mulanya 'hidup' dibuat 'mati' yah...."

"hidup...? mati...?? tunggu!! Jangan-jangan... kita pakai saja monster tipe undead atau slime?!!", Kaiba mencetuskan sebuah ide.

"Benar juga!! Kalau monster tipe undead kan tak akan mati!??", Yugi terlonjak.

"benar!! Baiklah!! Kita pakai itu!!", Jou bersemangat.

"tunggu dulu... kita tak punya monster macam itu... yang punya itu...", Ryou mengeluh.

"Marik.", semua menjawab serentak.

"gile! Masak kita harus minta tolong dia?! Lagipula, si Marik kan udah gak tahu ngilang kemana pas masuk shadow realm waktu ntu...!!", Jou ngamuk gaje.

"hmm... lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?", Kaiba sedikit frustasi.

"entahlah...", jawab Anzu.

"olala... opo iku buku ireng dicolong wae yo...", ucap Honda sewot.

"huh!? Be, benar juga! Kalau buku itu tak ada, otomatis akan jadi lebih mudah mengalahkan mereka!!!", Yugi menepuk tangan.

"hmp... tapi, bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil buku hitam itu dari orang tukang tiru itu...", ucap Kaiba.

"eh. Mereka kok gak ngeluarin monster lagi??", tanya Misa.

"meneketehek!! Paling juga mereka udah nyerah karena deathnote ini!!", Light membanggakan diri.

"ternyata kau memang beneran Kira... awas ya kalau pulang nanti...!!", L melirik Light.

"masa bodho!!! Ntar Elu yang gue bantai duluan pke nih buku!!!", Light tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"ah, yang penting, sekarang kita beresin mereka dulu...", ocap Matt yang masih saja asyik main PSP.

"muahahahaha!!! Jangan khawatir, selama ada deathnote, pasti kita akan menang!!!", Light mangacungkan Deathnotenya tinggi di udara.

"kyaa!! Light kereeen!!", Misa bersorak lebay.

"kraus... krauk... grroook...(?) ", Mello hanya terdiam melihat mereka sambil memakan cokelatnya.

Yah, sepertinya kemenangan tim deathnote sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Yami yang frustasi hampir saja keluar dari cerita ini dan membantai author, untungnya sih ditahan para security dari kepolisiannya pak Yagami. Begitulah, sepertinya tim deathnotelah yang akan menang...

"pikapi!!!!", tiba-tiba, pikachu datang dan menyambar deathnote milik Light.

"GYAAAA!!!!??", Light langsung histeris.

"wadhoh....", L menepuk dahi.

"itu Pikachu!?", Yugi menunjuk ke arah Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!!???", Satoshi yang baru tiba di lokasi kejadian (?) langsung berlari ke arah Pikachu dengan lebay.

"PIKACHUUU!!!"

"PIKAPIII!!!!!!"

"PIKACH.... lhoh?", Satoshi terkejut dan hanya bisa cengo, saat si Pikachu ternyata berlari ke arah Yugi dan memberikan deathnote yang dia curi (?) padanya.

"waah!! Makasih Pikachu!", Yugi berterma kasih.

"pikapi!!", jawab Pikachu.

"hiks... ternyata kau lebih memilih bocah berambut eksotis itu daripada aku, Pikachu...", Satoshi menangis lebay.

"hmp.. mungkin karena model rambutnya yang unik itu yah...", jawab May yang lagi ngasal.

"hah!? Be, benarkah!!?? Kalau begitu... AKAN KUTIRU STYLE RAMBUT ITU!!!", ucap Satoshi dengan semangat membara (?).

"APA!!?? KAU MAU MENIRU STYLE RAMBUT AIBOU!!??? ENAK SAJA!!! LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKUU!!!!", ucap Yami dengan sangat lebay.

"uh... yang itu nanti saja... sekarang, ayo kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini...", ucap Yugi sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, para Deathnote Cs.....

"WHADAOWWW!!! Deathnote gue!!!!!!", Ligth guling-guling ddi tanah dengan sangat lebay.

"ternyata memang kalau kau adalah Kira....!!", L menatap Light datar.

"bodo ah!! Sekarang gimana ini!!!!??", Light panik dengan gaya yang lebay. Di satu sii, Kaiba yang leihat tingkah Light itu jadi ilfeel.

'ikh, style rambut sih mirip, tapi gayanya boook!! Bikin jijay banget dech ah!!', batin Kaiba yang entah kemapa jadi memakai bahasa banci (?) dalam hati.

Sekarang, para deathnote cs pada ketakutan (?). para YGO group memandang mereka dengan tatapan nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa, dan para pokemon in the gank hanya melongo, karena mereka sama sekali tak mengerti situasi.

"gimana nih?? Apa kita bantai saja orang-orang yang bikin aibou pingsan ini??", ucap Yami sadis.

"Ya, Yami... mungkin itu agak keterlaluan, tapi..."

"tapi... kurasa aku sependapat denganmu...", ucap Yugi tanpa ekspresi.

"TEDAAAAAK!!! Ampuni kami!!! Gue masih mau pulang buat ngebunuh para penjahat di sanaaaa!!!", ucap Light histeris.

"...apa sekalian si Kira ini dibantai disini saja yah?", ucap L.

"terserah dah... tapi saya gak ikutan, masih mau main PSP...", ucap Matt yang tentunya masih memainkan PSP miliknya (yang bikin si author ngiri banget)

"aduh!!! Ryuzaki-kun! Jangan bunuh Light dong!! Aqyu kan cintah mati ama Light-kuuun!!!!", Misa berdiri dihadapan Light dengan gaya lebay.

"...adegan gaje...", komentar Kaiba.

"seandainya ada Marik, biar mereka dimasukin ke shadow realm gitu aja kan enak yak..", gumam Otogi.

"setuju...", jawab yang lain.

"anuuu.... sebenarnya ini ada apaan sih??", tanya Satoshi yang masih nggak ngerti situasi.

"oh! Aku punya ide!!", teriak Yami saat melihat Satoshi.

"???"

"hei Muhammad Ali, sini pinjem Pikachu punye loe!!", perintah Yami.

"ENAK AJA LOE!! UDAH GANTI NAMA ORANG SEENAKNYA, PAKE NYURUH LAGI!! MANA BAHASANYA GAK ENAK BANGET!!! OGAH GUE!!", teriak Satoshi diiringi dengan serbuan hujan lokal yang mendarat di wajah Yami.

"kalau aku.. boleh pinjam kan?", tanya Anzu sambil mengedipkan mata.

"bo, boleh!! Silakan pakai pikachunya sepuasnya!! Pasti boleh kok!!!", ucap Takeshi seraya menggenggam tangan Anzu.

"wah katanya boleh nie...", ucap Ryou.

"Takeshiii...!!", para Pokemon ITG men deathglare Takeshi.

"hehe..."

"baiklah, [pinjam sebentar tak apa kan?", tanya Yugi dengan wajah super innocent miliknya yang ditambahi efek cahaya berkilauan berkat bantuan Honda dan Otogi.

"ukh...!!", Yami nosebleed.

"WHOAAA...!!! kinclong...", ucap Ryou yang terpesona pada efek cahaya hasil karya 2 temannya itu.

"ukh... gak bisa nolak... i, iya deh...", ucap Satoshi yang akhirnya mengalah juga.

"waah!! Thanks banget!!!", senyuman Yugi hampir membuat semua pada pingsan, terutama Yami.

"nah Pikachu, listrik 100.000 volt!!!!"

"TUNGGUUUUU!!!!"

To be Continued....

Dika: ah, gaje chapter ini... -_-

Yami: bales repiew dulu aja gih!

Dika: nyahahahaha!! Saia senang sekali karena repiewnya pada panjang semuaa!! XD

Vi ChaN91312:

Huakakakakak!! Sekali lagi, saia ucapkan terimakasih pada Sora-san yang bikin adegan ini!! X3

Yah... sbenenarnya kalau secara hubungan darah, Yami tidak tergolong kakaknya Yugi sih, tapi si Yugi itu menganggap Yami sebagai kakaknya... (akrabnya mereka!! XD)

Yugi: yup! Yami sudah seperti kakakku sendiri...

Dika: jangan khawatir, nantinya mereka pasti akan jadian kok! XD

Yami: YUGIII!!!! (main peluk, ditabok author)

Dika: nih orang udah bikin si Yugi pingsan, masih gak ada rasa bersalahnya... tabokin aja deh Vi-chan! XD

Yugi: eh, DM (dark magician) Girl.. bagaimana pembelaanmu (?) atas tuduhan dari sang penuntut ini?

DM Girl: hehehehe... saia sebenernya jatuh cinta ama si L pada pandangan pertama!! Secara, dia keren banget!!!! Saya nge-fans berat dech!! Belum lagi dengan kerennya (?) Dia ngasihin permen lollipop ke saya!!! Saya jadi makin cintaaa!!! XD

Dika: lebay ah! Giliranmu udah selesai!! Minggat sono, hush hush!! (ngusir DM Girl)

DM Girl: OKE!!! C U all my FANS(?)!!!! (minggat)

Yami: hm... soal kenapa si Manna sarap itu bisa makan, itu sih wajar aja klu menurut saya. Coz dulunya dia kan manusia juga. Makanya, dengan adanya fakta itu, marilah kita bikin lagu!!

MONSTER JUGA MANUSIA....!!! (???)

PUNYA RASA PUNYA HATI!!!

JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN.....

PISAU BELATIIII.....!!!!!!

Dika: yami mulai kumat... =.=

Yugi: iyah... fic ini beda dengan yang di FB. Bagi yang mau lihat versi Fbnya, silakan saja kunjungi note saia di FB saia. Jangan lupa add saia juga!! XD

Dika_

Dika Liesnanda

Yugi: ehe.. nggak apa apa kok Vi-chan... yang penting anda sudah mau merepiew chap yang ini... ^^

Dika; arigato Vi-chaaan....!!! XD

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: nyehehehe... iya, saia lahir di Sby sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu. Pindahnya ke Sda waktu masih TK... XD

Yami: bak, elu dibilang mirip Light nih... =.=

Kaiba: APAAA!!!?? SAYA YANG GANTENG DAN KEREN (??) ABIS INI DIBILANG MIRIP AMA SAMPAH MASYARAKAT MACAM LIGHT!!!??? SORRY, OGAH GUE DISAMAIN SAMA MAKHLUK GAK JELAS MACAM DIA!!! (ngamuk gaje)

Dika: tapi ya kalau mirip, tetep aja mirip Bak...

Yugi: err... maaf Kaiba... tapi aku setuju dengan Dika....

Kaiba: terserah!! (ngambil hape saia, baca repiew Messiah-san)

Kaiba: HUAPAA!!!!?? ANDA BENCI DENGAN PRIDESHIPPING!!?? KOK BISA!!?? ITU KAN PAIRING PALING THE BEST SEDUNIA!!!

Yugi: the besEt kali!!!

Dika: cih!! Saia juga enek liat Yami yang jadi pacarmu!!! Ilfeel tahu!! Pokoknya, Yami itu buat Yugi dan kamu itu cocok buat jadi budaknya si anjing rabies!!!

Kaiba: a, anjing rabies? Maksudnya Jou?? 0_0

Jou: hiks... kok saya kena melulu sih...

Dika: nah, biarin saja si anjing rabies yang baru datang dan ucapkan halo pada kartu penghalang orichalcos kita!!! XD

Yugi: author ini segitu kejamnya ampe mau pasang penghalang orichalcos di duel tadi...

Yami: tahu tuh!!

Dika: aaa.. sudahlah... pokoknya kita ucapkan terimakasih pada Messiah-san saja yah!!

All: terimakasih... (raut wajah gak ikhlas)

Dika: pa, pada ngambek semua... 0_0,

Sora Tsubameki:

Dika: arigato Sora-saaan!!! XD

Yugi: tapi si author lebay ini malah bikin saya pingsan karena dipeluk Yami...

Yami: dari awal memang selalu kita yang emnderita!! TAT

Dika: Yu, yugi?? Kok bahasamu jadi kayak si bejat Yami itu?? 0_0

Yugi: masa' bodo....

Yami: huh!! Lama2 sebel juga ama orang ini. Yugi, gimana klu kita pakein penghalang orichalcos ke dia??

Yugi: setuju!!!

Dika: (lari) po, Pokoknya, arigato Sora-saan!!

coolkid4869:

Dika: whoo!! Ternyata anda sangat cinta pada Mamat!!!

Matt: perasaan nama gue diplesetin mulu deh... -_-

Yami: bukan perasaanmu, itu memang bener...

Yami: dan.. kenapa juga duel gajenya mesti di-cut sih authooorr!!!!??

Dika: biar penasaran... -_-

Yugi: wah, Light dapat orderan membunuh yang banyak nih...

Light: (baca list) whoo!! Siapa orang yang naek sepeda motor pake lewat trotoar itu!!??? Melanggar peraturan!! Sebutkan namanya! Biar saya catet mereka di DN saya!!!

Dika: Light sarapnya kumat nih....

L: ooh! Mau minta Near?? Tenang, tenang. Si Near nanti akan muncul kok!!! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!!! XD

Mello: sekarang si L juga ikutan OOC... -_-

Dika: nah, arigato untuk anda... ^^

Nonohana Kizure:

Dika: ehe.. tak apa kok Nonohana-san. Yami saja biaasnya juga lupa hidup... ^^

Yami: lagi2 saya yang kena... =.=

Dika: eeh...?? sa, saia menganggap Light keren...? ngg... nggak sama sekali malah...

Light: terus kenapa kok di ficnya ditulis bahwa aku ini keren!!???  
dika: ehee... untuk melbaykan situasi...

SIIIING.....

Dika: la, lagi2 pada diem semua gini...

Yugi: beralih ke soal Near. Dia akan muncul kok.. nantikan saja yah Nonohana-san!! XD

Yami: eh, betewe video apa tuh?

Dika: whaaa!! Kiraemon?? Saia jadi penasaran!! X3 kalau ol komp pasti akan saia lihat!! XD

Yugi: yami, kau diketawain...

Yami: udahlah, nasib gue memang...

Dika: nah, kau akhiri saja deh, Yami...

Yugi: sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak untuk repiewnya dan jangan lupa untuk merepiew chap yang ini juga.. ^^

Yami: ~a piece of kuriboh's feather~

Dika the WINGed Kuriboh


End file.
